Evolution
The ability to enhance oneself and others via accelerated evolution. Sub-power of Evolution Manipulation. Opposite to Devolution. Also Called *Evolutionary Process *Metamorphosis *Self-Upgrade *Ultimatized Capabilities User can enhance themselves and others via accelerating the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring their genome and upgrading to a better physical form. Upgrading can lead to new physical changes and enhancements or perhaps extra parts, natural armor or weapons. High-end wielders of this ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions. Applications *Ability Creation **Ability Imprinting **Power Activation **Power Inheritance **Power Opposition *Body Modification **Bio-Augmentation **Supernatural Cells *DNA Indexing **Hive Genetics *DNA Replication **Power Replication *Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal *Genetic Traits **Genetic Memory **Genetic Mimicry **Genetic Mutation ***Secondary Mutation **Genetic Perfection ***Dominant Genetics ***Supernatural Beauty *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Metabolism **Environmental Adaptation **Selective Invulnerability ***Weakness Change **Skill Adaptation *Reactive Attribute Enhancement **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Enhancing Mutation **Stage Advancement **Transformation Advancement *Remaking **Upgrading *Shapeshifting/Transformation Variations *Ascension - The spiritual variations of intangible evolution. *Assimilative Evolution - Assimilate any sort of bio-mass to evolve. *Atavism - The most unstable primal throwback of evolution. *Cosmic Evolution - Enter a cosmic state of evolution caused by cosmic radiation. *Digital Evolution - Download various data and trigger the cyberspace state of evolution. *Eternal Evolution - The ability to evolve without any limit. *Evolutionary Cocoon - Enter a cocoon-like stage of evolution. *Evolutionary Template - Be the foundation/template for evolution. *Evolving Fusionism - Evolve ones fusion/gestalt form to a new state of being. *Evolving Illusions - Create illusions capable of evolution. *Evolutive Paragon - Be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through sheer experience. *Final Evolution - Transcend the never ending evolutionary process to its peak. *Genetic Evolution - Accelerate the progression/evolution of Genetic Codes. *Mental Evolution - Evolve one's mind to a higher state of consciousness. *Mutative Evolution - Evolve one's physiology through mutation. *Omega Evolution - Evolve vastly through the aid of a superior or primordial force. *Premature Evolution - Achieve an incomplete, but effected state of evolution. *Self Evolution - Self-transcend one's evolutionary potential. *Superior Adaptation - Develop abilities in response to any and all situations. *Super Form - Transform into a state in which one's abilities are enhanced. **Hyper Form - Access a state in which one is at their maximum strength. ***True Form - Enter the fully-evolved stage. ****Legendary Form - A state that is spoken only in legends. *****Zenith - Access a state in which one is at their pinnacle. *Superpower Evolution - A power only version of evolution. *Transhuman Transformation - Evolve other beings into transhumans. Associations *Biological Manipulation *Environmental Adaptation *Evolutionary Magic *Evolution Manipulation **Evolutionary Path Manipulation *Homo Superior Physiology *Organic Manipulation *Perfection *Potential Creation *Remaking *Science Attuned Physiology *Superiority *Uplifting Limitations *Interruption during the evolution process may result in Premature Evolution. *Every species has different and unique evolutionary processes. *Evolution can sometimes only change instead of enhancing the being. *May not be able to return to the previous form if wanted. *May require a specific skill or power to be learned. *May require extensive data about the desired evolution. *May only be able to evolve other individuals instead of themselves. *Weak against Stagnation. *Users may have a maximum number of evolution steps. *Users of Devolution can erase anything the user has gained. *May cause skills and parts to be lost, especially if the skills/parts could be used for something else more useful. Known Users See Also: Evolution, Evolution Power-Up, Evolutionary Levels, and Hollywood Evolution. Known Objects *Arcturion (Mighty Med) *SCP-3769 (SCP Foundation) *Nemetrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ultimatrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Hōgyoku (Bleach) *Digivice (Digimon series) *X-Antibody (Digimon series) *Darwinian Seed (Hungry Joker) *Stand Arrow (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III-VI) *Code D (Space Dandy) *Gourmet Cells (Toriko) *Monoliths (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Infinite Stratos/IS (Infinite Stratos) *Planet Eggs (Sonic X); only males of Cosmos's species Gallery Aizen.jpg|Aizen (Bleach) holds the Hogyoku. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|One of the forms Aizen evolves to thanks to the Hogyoku's power. Pernida_Parnkgjas.png|Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) can continuously evolve itself with all the information gathered from each target its nerves touch. Amazo evolved.jpg |Amazo's (DC Animated Universe) evolutionary process reach to a degree where not even a whole army of Justice League members could stop him. 03sora.png|Biyomon's (Digimon Adventure) Digievolution lineup. terriermon-evolve-o.gif|Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) Digivolving to Gargomon. X-Antibody (Digimon).png|The X-Antibody (Digimon) not only makes a Digimon immune to the X-program, but also evolves them to stronger versions of their current forms... Angewomon official art.jpg|...Such as evolving Angewomon into... Angewomon X (Digimon).jpg|...Angewomon X. 250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. 180px-Akuma_level_1.5.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) partially evolving. 250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|A Level 3 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. Ben Tennyson UA.png|Utilizing the Ultimatrix's evolutionary function, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can upgrade his aliens into "Ultimate forms." Ben_10_UA_Poster-8x5-1-.jpg|Ben Tennyson turning Humungousaur into Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimates.png|Several of Ben's Ultimate forms. William Birkin.jpg|Thanks to the Golgotha/G-Virus, William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) can evolve to adapt to various situations. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) Darwin.jpg|Darwin (Marvel Comics) 406px-Lifeguard11.jpg|Lifeguard (Marvel Comics) Nation X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|In the Marvel Universe mutation is the key to evolution and for that mutants are the next generation of human evolution. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Yin and Izanami.PNG|Yin (Darker than Black) evolved from a normal doll to a being called Izanami which has gained the ability to force other contractors to commit suicide via their own contractor power and take the lifeforce of normal humans. Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn's (Image Comics) costume is capable of evolution. Khazix splash.jpg|kha'zix can evolve to become stronger. Venom2099.gif|By the year 2099, the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) has evolved and mutated, and now possesses such traits as acidic blood and saliva. Incursio Evolved Form.jpg|Incursio (Akami ga Kill!) Incursio was created from a highly adaptable Danger Beast, every time the armor got a new owner it would evolve into a form fitting its user's fighting style. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Pyron.png|Pyron (Darkstalkers) has evolved over millions of years into an extremely powerful cosmic entity. 544px-EvePortraitFull.png|The Queen of Nasods, Eve (Elsword) can accumulate experiences and then gradually evolve by learning from those experiences. Beatsmen.jpg|Using his Spiral Power, Lordgenome (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) evolved animals into Beastmen. HorseKingHeracles.png|Gourmet Cells (Toriko) give any organism immense evolutionary potential, resulting in beings like the Horse King Heracles, who can create massive vacuums by inhaling, and make holes through a planet by exhaling. Shin Godzilla (4th form).png|Godzilla (Shin Godzilla) is in a near-constant state of evolution. Godzilla_Earth_infobox.png|Over the course of 20,000 years, Godzilla Earth (Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters) continued to evolve, eventually becoming the dominant being on Earth with an entire ecosystem centered around him. Darwinian Seed.png|The Darwinian Seed (Hungry Joker) is a Eureka that gives it´s user body the ability to counter any harmful occurrence, thus enabling them an instantaneous process of Evolution. Code_d.jpg|Code D (Space Dandy) hyper-evolved the plant life of the planet Planta. Infinite Stratos IS 1st Shift 2nd Shift.jpg|Infinte Stratos or IS (Infinite Stratos) develop along side their pilot's and have the ability to evolve when they need to, gaining more armor, stronger weapons, higher stats and a unique One-Off Ability. Metarex commanders.PNG|The males of Cosmos's species (Sonic X) used the Planet Eggs to evolve into the Metarex. Chaos_Knuckles_profile.png|Due to his father's genetic experiments and exposure to massive amounts of Chaos Energy before birth, Knuckles the Echidna (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) eventually evolved into Chaos Knuckles, a virtual living Chaos Emerald with unlimited power. Evolution_PE.png|A Bulbasaur (Pokémon) in the midst of evolving into an Ivysaur. File:Evolution_Stones.jpg|Evolutionary Stones (Pokémon) induce evolution in certain Pokémon. Calumon_t.gif|Calumon (Digimon Tamers) is the power of Digivolution in physical form... Shining_Digivolution.jpg|...and can use Shining Digivolution to allow other Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Adaptations